DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): Bladder exstrophy, cloacal exstrophy and epispadias are all variants of the exstrophy-epispadias complex. Although this is an uncommon congenital anomaly, its effects on the child and family are life-long. Significant strides have been made in improving the functional and cosmetic results of surgical reconstruction, however an understanding of the embryological development of the anomaly and the resultant changes in the bladder and related organs of the body in this congenital anomaly continue to be elucidated. This Second Symposium will again bring together researchers and surgeons from around the world to share and develop consensus on the latest research efforts in the field as well as showcasing the latest surgical advances. Fifteen to twenty minute talks will be presented by individuals with considerable expertise in the field of exstrophy and epispadias (minimum 5 years of experience in this area). This will be followed by open panel discussions in which audience participation will be permitted. Fielding a panel of speakers with diverse views on the various aspects of research and management will permit a vigorous exchange of ideas. There will also be the opportunity for young researchers in the field to present their continuing work. Presenters will have their material submitted for publication in the conference proceedings. The First Symposium was well attended and the reviews were universally positive. The Proceedings have been published in the form of a text. It is hoped that the continued rapport generated by conferences of this nature will permit greater collaboration between researchers in the field from all parts of the world and further improve the understanding of this complex set of malformations.